


Monsters

by bananacosmicgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananacosmicgirl/pseuds/bananacosmicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four-year-old Ginny thinks there are monsters hiding under her bed and now big brother Bill needs to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

Her teddy bear, Mr Teddy, was in a tight grip in one hand while the other one held onto the rail. Four-year-old Ginny Weasley bit her lip as she carefully made her way downstairs, to where her mum and dad were sitting. She’d be safe there. 

She glanced back, frightened, at the door to her room.

There were monsters under her bed. She’d seen them, she was sure of it. And heard them; they growled. 

The last step was a bit higher than the rest and Ginny stumbled, losing her grip on Mr Teddy and falling to the floor. She hit her knees on the floor and she started crying.

A moment later, she was picked up and hugged.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing up?” 

It was Bill, her big brother, who’d picked her up.

Ginny hugged him closely and wiped away the tears on her cheek with the back of her hand. “There are monsters under my bed and I want mummy.”

“Mum and dad aren’t home,” said Bill. “They went out to a nice restaurant to celebrate their wedding anniversary, remember?”

Ginny didn’t remember. “I want mummy.”

“You’ll have to make do with me, Ginny,” said Bill and smiled slightly. “Monsters under your bed, you say?”

Ginny nodded unhappily. “I can hear them. They’re laughing and making sounds and if I sleep they’re going to eat me.”

“That sounds like dangerous monsters,” Bill said. “Do you want me to come upstairs and help you fight them?”

Ginny nodded shyly. Bill was big and brave, she was sure he’d be able to help her with the monsters. He had a wand and went to school and everything. 

“We’ll have to be quiet though,” Bill said in a secretive whisper. “Ron, the twins and Percy are all sleeping.”

Ginny nodded. She smiled a bit; this was going to be their adventure. Just her and Bill, their secret mission to rid her room of the monsters!

“All right then, let’s go,” Bill said. 

“Mr Teddy!” Ginny cried just then, seeing her teddy bear on the floor. Bill bent down and picked it up. Ginny held the worn toy closely. He was her friend; she couldn’t just forget him on the floor.

Bill carried her up the stairs, his steps careful to the point where Ginny wanted to giggle – he looked like one of those silly detectives in her books – but she remembered that she had to be quiet and so she didn’t. 

When Bill pushed the door to Ginny’s room open, she clung closer to him. Her room was dark and scary. 

At her whimper, Bill rubbed her back. “Now, now, you’re going to have be brave – I can’t face the monsters alone now can I?”

Ginny shook her head. Bill needed her; she would have to help him. He set her down on the floor but held her hand tightly, as though he was scared the same way she was.

“So where did you find the monsters?” he asked her in a hushed whisper.

“Under my bed,” Ginny whispered back and pointed. 

Bill took out his wand and Ginny’s eyes widened. He was going to do magic!

“Now I’m going to pull up the covers so that we can get a clear shot at the monsters,” Bill whispered to her. “And then, you and I are going to spell them away, okay?”

Eyes wide with excitement, Ginny nodded. “What do I say?” she asked, because she knew that spells came with words, that was how the magic knew what to do.

“You’re going to say ‘Goway!’” Bill said to her. “It’ll send the monsters back to monster land.”

“Goway?” said Ginny importantly, thinking hard of it so that she wouldn’t forget.

“Exactly,” Bill said to her. “Are you ready?”

Ginny nodded rapidly. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest, she was nervous but excited. Bill held her hand, so she was only a little scared.

“On three then,” said Bill. “One, two… three!”

“GOWAY!” Ginny shouted, forgetting that she was supposed to be quiet – and sending the monsters back to monster land was more important than her brothers sleeping, wasn’t it?

Bill was smiling widely at her. “I think we did it,” he said. “Look!”

He pointed under the bed. Ginny crawled forward and she gasped. The space under her bed was empty! The monsters had disappeared! 

“They’re gone!” she said looking up at Bill with wide eyes.

“I can see that,” Bill said with a grin. “You did great! That spell worked perfectly!”

Ginny beamed at Bill and basked in his praise. She’d done well! In fact, she’d done perfectly!

Bill lifted her up. “Now that the monsters are gone, do you think you’ll be able to sleep?”

Ginny nodded and crawled onto her bed. Bill pulled the covers up and kissed her forehead, like her dad did sometimes. 

“Thank you for your help,” Ginny said and hugged him tightly. He was the best brother anyone could have, she was sure of it.

“You’re welcome,” Bill said. “Now sleep and rest assured that the monsters are happy in monster land.”

Ginny nodded. She was safe now. Mr Teddy clutched in one arm, she turned around. Despite the excitement she’d just been through, she fell asleep within a minute. Bill sat next to her, watching her with a smile.

_The end._


End file.
